Beast (Marvel Comics)
Beast is a superhero from Marvel Comics and a member of the X-Men. He previously fought Goliath in the 47th episode of Death Battle, Beast VS Goliath. (For other combatants named Beast, see Beast (disambiguation).) Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Beast (Disney) VS Beast (Marvel) (Completed) * Beast vs Blanka (Completed) * Timber Wolf vs. Beast 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' * Blake Belladonna (RWBY) History Hank McCoy was born with giant hands and feet as a result of the mutant gene, but kept it a secret by studying many doctorates, and excelling at sports. Once it was revealed he was a mutant, Hank was shunned by everyone of his friends and family. Eventually he was recruited by Professor Xavier and joined the X-Men as one of it's founding members code-named Beast. He briefly left the team to study a way to rid himself of the mutagen gene, but unfortunately while testing it, it did the opposite of what it was meant to do. This caused him to become a blue-furred beast, and decided to fight again with the X-Men. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' Henry "Hank" McCoy *Height: 5'11"/1.8m *Weight: 402 lbs/182.3 kg *Six doctorates, including biophysics *Teacher at Xavier's School of Gift Youngsters *Member of X-Men, Avengers, Defenders and Illuminati *Likes Shakespeare... a lot 'Abilities' *Genetic Atavism **Superhuman strength, speed, stamina, durability, agility, reflexes, dexterity & senses *Enhanced Senses *Improved Healing *Claws & Fangs *Genius Intellect *Strength increases when enraged 'Feats' *Taken hits from Juggernaut & Hulk *Effortlessly rips through metal *Smashed a tank with bare hands *Defeated Frenzy & Danger *Survived the vacuum of space *Moved a 60+ ton tree of gold *Cured blindness *Made a squid super intelligent Death Battle Info (Fanon) *Real Name: Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy *Gender: Male *Affiliations: X-Men (Xavier Institute member, founding member);formerly ally of the Inhumans, Illuminati (not the one you're thinking of), Murder Circus (brainwashed), S.W.O.R.D., Secret Avengers, X-Club (former member), Initiative (consultant), Exemplars (squad leader), X-Treme X-Men, Acolytes (while mind-controlled), X-Factor/X-Terminators (founding member), Rejects, Defenders, Avengers, Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, Brand Coporation *Occupation: Vice-principal, adventurer, biochemist; formerly science and math instructor, mutant activist, S.W.O.R.D. agent, college lecturer, researcher, professional wrestler *Education: Six PhDs (one in bio-physics), undergraduate degree from Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters *Height: 5'11" *Weight: 402 lbs (182 kg) Powers *Genetic Atavism (possibly) **Superhuman Strength (about 10 tons) **Superhuman Speed **Superhuman Stamina **Superhuman Durability **Superhuman Agility **Superhuman Reflexes **Superhuman Dexterity **Regenerative Healing Factor **Superhuman Senses **Minor Pheromone Manipulation **Razor-Sharp Claws and Fangs Former Powers granted by the Black Vortex *Flight *Accelerated Probability Generation *Cosmic Energy Projection *Cosmic Awareness Abilities *Genius-Level Intelligence *Escellent Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Multilingual *Expert Tactician *Indomitable Will Paraphernalia Equipment *Mind Gem (formerly) Gallery Beast Marvel XP.png Marvel Comics - Beast as seen on the front art comic cover.png|Beast as seen on the front art comic cover Marvel Comics - Beast as he appears in the 1990s X-Men Cartoon.png|Beast from X-Men (TV Series) (Earth-92131) Wolverine-And-The-X-Men-x-men-beast-34360752-1024-768.jpg|Beast from Wolverine and the X-Men (Earth-8096) Beast Portrait Art.png|Best from Marvel: Avengers Alliance (Earth-12131) Trivia *Beast is the second Marvel Comics character to fight a non-DC Comics character, the first was Thor and it was followed by Doctor Doom and Wolverine. **Beast was also the first, and for a while, only Marvel character to battle an opponent who was not from Warner Bros until Wolverine VS Raiden. **He and his opponent are the first and second Disney-owned combatants to face another character from the same company. The third and fourth being Darth Vader and Doctor Doom. *Beast is the second Marvel character to lose a Death Battle, the first being Captain America and the next two being Wolverine and Quicksilver. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:Avengers Member Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Disney Characters Category:Hacker Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Male Category:Marvel Characters Category:Monsters Category:Mutants Category:Superheroes Category:US Combatants Category:X-Men Characters